


Sam's Very Excellent Colorful Day

by MistressStark



Series: The Colorful Touch Of You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressStark/pseuds/MistressStark
Summary: Sam finds his soulmate on a morning jog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing....

 

Sam Wilson loved jogging around Washington, D.C., a nice quiet time to forget about the world and just stay in his own mind. He woke up, grabbed his bagel and juice, threw on his lucky pair of sneakers and took off to enjoy his alone time. 

Today was the same... except is _wasn't_.

It was a nice morning, the wind just right, the sky clear and the people scarce. His feet pounded against the concrete as he breathed in, his muscles working hard when a voice sounded next to him.

"On your left." the voice called out and he only caught a glimpse of blonde hair before the man is raced past him.  

Not 10 minutes later the same man was back.

_Again._..

“On your left.” the man said once again. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to jog.

“Uh-huh, left. left is good. Got it.” Sam replied as the man, that he faintly recognized passed him.

Another bit of time passed before he could once again hear the same quick footsteps. Sam pushed himself, running faster now. “Don't say it! Don't you say it!”

“On your left!” the man once again announced.

“Come on!” Sam shouted before he pushed himself even harder. His breath harsh as his feet pounded against the pavement but after a few seconds he stopped and took a seat down by a tree.

_I'm just going to lay here and die now. No, no need to worry about me, man._

Breathing heavily, Sam laid there trying to slow his heart when he heard footsteps. Opening his eyes he spotted the familiar blonde man, and this time recognized him.

_Captain America...._

At first, he felt a little star struck but then Sam didn't have enough time to fanboy because he was walking toward him as Sam slowly pulled himself up and braced his hands against his knees and continued to breathe heavily.

“Need a medic?” Captain America asked, clapping him on the shoulder at the same time Sam placed his hand on the Captain's side and shoved him in a playful way.

Instantly warmth spread through his shoulder, a lingering tingle settled over his skin.

_Holy shit!_

_His soulmate..._

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

“I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes, and as my soulmate, you should definitely not try to make me look bad.” Sam grinned as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“I guess I got a late start.” his soulmate grinned, bringing his hand up to rest on his side, a soft look on his face.

“Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap.” Sam joked, unable to remove the wide smile from his face.

He'd always tried to image who his soulmate would be, and never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of _Captain America_. He shook his head and looked at his soulmate and felt his smile stretch even more.

_He was fucking gorgeous._

“Want to see what they look like?” Sam questioned and at Steve's somewhat bashful smile. Sam pulled down the neck of his sweatshirt off his shoulder and quickly spotted his mark.

A palm print in a soft yellow tone sat on his left shoulder. Sam grinned as he softly touched it. He looked back up at his soulmate and saw a gentle look fall over his face as he looked at Sam and the soul mark that he'd left.

The Captain nodded his head and lifted up his incredibly tight shirt to see four bright blue finger marks on his side.

Sam found that all he wanted to do in that moment was lick each imprint.

_...maybe that would be a little too impolite..._

“Sam Wilson.” he stuttered out and nodded his head. Tearing his eyes away from his soulmate's bare torso he dragged his attention back to his face.

“Steve Rogers.”

“I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing.” he chuckled

“It takes some getting used to.” Steve grinned.

“It's your bed, right?” Sam questioned, trying to keep the conversation going.

“What's that?” his soulmate asked confused.

“Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I sleep on the ground and used rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and It's like...”

“Lying on a marshmallow. I feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor.” Steve replied, and after a pause continued, “How long?”

“Two tours. You must miss the good old days, huh?”

“Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up.. and the people are pretty swell too” Steve finished and gave Sam a smile as he looked straight at him.

“Marvin Gaye, 1972, "Trouble Man" soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album.” he smirked back.

“I'll put it on the list.” he told him as he pulled a small notebook from his pocket and quickly wrote something down. Just as he put the paper back into his pocket a light 'ping' from his pocket signified a text alert. Steve retrieved his phone and after reading the message a disappointed look crossed his face.

““Look, I gotta go. Duty calls.” he sighed and looked at him conflicted, but then grinned. “Thanks for the run. If that's what you wanna call running.”

“Oh, that's how it is?” Sam laughed.

Steve reached for his hand and as their fingers touched, slowly clasping their hands together, Sam realized that he really didn't want to let go.

_Fuck, I'm done for._

“Oh, that's how it is.” Steve replied, his voice a little softer.

“You know, my bed is pretty comfortable,” Sam told him as he grinned.

“I'll keep it in mind.” Steve laughed even as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Okay,” Sam told him as a very nice car pulled up to the curb and rolled down its window.

The two pulled their hands away from each other and walked closer to the car.

All Sam wanted to do was touch his hand again.

“Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil.” the pretty woman with red hair joked from the driver's seat.

“It's hilarious,” Steve informed her on a chuckle before getting in.

“You gonna give me your number?” Sam asked before he could think.

For a moment Steve looked at Sam, not saying a word, not moving. It was enough to make him fidget and shuffle his feet.

_Was that too fast? Did I come on too strong?_

_Fuck._

He felt like a teenager again.

Sam was  _nervous_.

Just when Sam was about to say something else, maybe apologize for coming on to strong. Steve began to write something down in his notebook, rip out the page and handed it to him. He took it without question.

“What's this”

“Where you can come and see how comfortable my bed is," Steve informed him with the faintest blush as a handsome grin is spread across his face. “And show me some Marvin Gaye.”

“Will do.” Sam gave a small salute with the biggest shit eating grin he could have ever given. “see you soon cap.”

_Definitely soon..._

 

 

                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Probably lots of mistakes, a screaming 4 year old gave me a headache so listening to some music and writing some fluff makes me feel better. I'll try to go back over it and edit better later.


End file.
